capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Itsuki
Itsuki (called Puff in the original U.S. version) is a character from the Sengoku BASARA series of stragety action games. She is playable in Devil Kings, its sequel, Sengoku BASARA 2 and the sequel's update, Sengoku BASARA 2: Heroes. Profile Itsuki leads a rebel group for the sake of her fellow villagers suffering due to war. She has a special taskforce wearing pink vests in Sengoku BASARA 2. In Devil Kings, she is twelve years old and speaks with a U.S. Southern accent. Itsuki wields a giant hammer and her element is ice. Itsuki's village is frequently scoured by samurai collecting taxes or in need of provisions, and all villagers suffer because of them. When Itsuki's village is raided by samurai for the umpteenth time, the Goddess of the Rice Fields Ukanome speaks to Itsuki, recognizing her love for rice, and grants her a magical weapon that literally falls out of the sky: a giant wooden hammer. With this new divine support, and the cooperation of her fellow villagers, Itsuki sets out on a journey for revenge against all "bad samurais". Gameplay Weapons (from the Devil Kings strategy guide) *'Nature's Vengeance' - a giant hammer with weak attack and defense. *'Groundbeat' - a hammer that is slightly better than Nature's Vengeance. *'Tundra' - a special hammer consisting of a giant block of ice encased in a metal holder. It has medium attack power and weak defense, but it can freeze enemies that it hits. *'Harvester' - a giant hammer with low attack power and very high defense. It adds an extra hit for every attack the player successfully makes on a "primed" enemy. *'Earthsong' - has the same properties as Tundra, but with much higher attack power and medium defense. *'Pretty Princess Wand' - joke weapon. This girlish weapon has awesome attack and defense. It is by far Itsuki's best weapon. It also has the "prime" advantage, so the player is able to get really high combos using it. Skills *'Ferris Wheel' - this spinning attack knocks enemies back. (Unlocked at Level 2) *'Merry-Go-Round' - Itsuki tosses away her hammer and uses her fists to attack instead, albeit in a crazy manner. The hammer will return after a short period. (Unlocked at Level 6) *'Drop Zone' - this special attack magnifies Itsuki's already large hammer. She then smashes it down on her enemies. (Unlocked at Level 10) *'Ring The Bell' - Itsuki slams her hammer into the ground and sends enemies into the air. Has a very long range and is great for disrupting large groups pf enemies. Because of its long delay time, it is not recommended in close-combat situations. (Unlocked at Level 14) *'Winter Wonderland' - Itsuki creates snowmen that come crashing down onto her enemies. (Unlocked at Level 18) Historical information Unlike most playable characters in the series who are based on historical people, Itsuki is a fictional character representing the Ainu tribe from Hokkaidō. Other appearance *''Sengoku BASARA Chronicle Heroes'' Gallery Image:Tsuchibayashi_Itsuki.png|Concept art Image:Itsuki.png|''Devil Kings'' Image:SB2_Itsuki.png|''Sengoku BASARA 2'' Image:SB2_Itsuki_Alt_Costume.png|''Sengoku BASARA 2'' alternate costume Image:SB2_Itsuki_Alt_Costume_concept.png|''Sengoku BASARA 2'' alternate costume concept Image:SB2H_Itsuki.png|''Sengoku BASARA 2: Heroes'' File:WallpaperQBall&Puff.png|Battling Xavi Image:Itsuki_Chibi.png|''5TH ANNIVERSARY HEROES'' artbook Category:Characters Category:Sengoku Basara Characters Category:Female Characters